A Promise Between Brothers
by pikajay
Summary: Kalluto watches as his two closest brothers leave, knowing that one day he will see them again. Oneshot. Elements of both the anime and manga.


**Summary**: (One-shot) Kalluto watches as his two closest brothers leave, knowing that one day he will see them again.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own _Hunter x Hunter_.

--

A Promise Between Brothers

"_No matter how many years it takes _…_ I'm going to get my brother back." – Kalluto_

--

"Alluka-niisan (older brother)? What are you doing?"

The raven-haired boy ignored the quiet voice and continued to sort his things.

"Alluka-niisan, did you have a fight with Milluki-niisan? I heard you two shouting again."

Again, the ten-year-old boy ignored his little brother. The younger boy sighed as he invited himself into the room and sat himself on the bed. He watched Alluka continue to fold clothing into the bag. For a while, there was only silence, except for the shuffling of various objects. Finally, the sound of the backpack being zipped closed could be heard before a sigh escaped the lips of the older brother.

"Kalluto," whispered Alluka, "I just want you to know that it was never your fault, nor Killua-niisan's."

Kalluto frowned. "What are you talking about? It was as much our fault as it was yours. We did it together!"

Alluka shook his head. "But I came up with it. If I hadn't, Killua-niisan wouldn't be _there_ now."

The younger boy scoffed.

"Nii-san, when have you ever been worried about Killua-niisan being whipped? We all know that it doesn't affect him as much as it does to us. Why do you think he volunteered? He knew that if he didn't defend us, then our training in combat would be delayed for weeks just so we could recover. We don't have the same resistance that he does and –"

"That's exactly why!"

Kalluto froze, speechless. Alluka sighed.

"Killua-niisan," began Alluka, "I envy him. He always gets all these special training and treatments from father and Illumi-niisan, and I just feel so … so weak!" He punched his backpack viciously. "Why?" Another hit. "Why can't I protect him for once?" A double hit. "I can't just stand by and see him get hurt for a stupid mistake on my part!" A double-fist drop. "I don't want him to get hurt. I don't want to see him in pain when I should be the one punished! Why does he always … always have to protect me … us! It's … It's just not fair!"

Unshed tears could be seen in his coal-black eyes as they glared at the backpack.

"I understand. I don't want to see you, him or any of us hurt either," was Kalluto's soft response.

"Then why?" Alluka asked hysterically. "Why? I only started my torture lessons two years ago, while Killua-niisan began when he was four! 'Four' damn it! That's half of my age!"

"Alluka …"

"And then there's okaa-san (mother)! She's so desperate for a daughter that she forces me and Illumi-niisan to grow out our hair and turns you into a … a doll! A _female _doll! But what does she do to Killua-niisan? She gets him a _personal servant_!"

"Nii-san …"

"How about otoo-san (father)? He _insists_ that Killua should be the heir because 'he had the air of an assassin since he was born'. I bet it was just because he was the first, and only, one born with white hair!"

"Alluka!"

The boy stiffened at the harsh tone and began to realise what he had said as he gazed into his younger brother's piercing violet eyes. Without thinking, he did the one thing an assassin was never _ever_ to allow another – _anyone_ – to see.

He cried.

Kalluto watched him indifferently, his cold mask layering his true emotions. He watched with his dull eyes as he witnessed his closest brother turn into a wreck … a human … a stranger …

_An elite assassin must never show any emotions. To make it easier, do so at all time, even in the safety of your own home._

This rule had been drilled into their heads ever since they could remember. To show sympathy, vulnerability, mercy … you may as well make a death wish.

Kalluto turned his head up towards the far upper-right corner, where he located the small surveillance device, its red light shining threatening. Milluki wouldn't be back for a while but the servants were very obedient and were probably informing their mother at the moment. Kalluto scoffed in realisation and snapped his head back towards his older brother, whose sobs had finally ceased.

"If you're going to make a run for it, I'd suggest you do it now. At the moment the attendants are probably telling okaa-san and –" Alluka didn't have to hear anymore. With the skill of someone who was used to being caught off guard, the ten-year-old quickly attempted to cover any traces of his momentarily weakened state, grabbed his bag and made a dash towards the window on the third floor of a manor on top of a volcano. Without concern, he unlatched the window and proceeded to jump out when a small, petite hand caught him. Whirling around in surprise, the raven-haired boy was even more surprised when he caught the wave of concern pass through those violet eyes.

"What will I tell Killua-niisan? He would certainly blow up our entire property just to find you."

The older boy contemplated for a while before he shrugged. "I guess you can tell him that I'll be training on my own to become stronger than him. Tell him … that he was the best big brother anyone could ever ask for and … I hope to see him again when we're on equal footing."

There was silence, as realisation that their separation could possibly be a permanent one.

"I will find you," whispered the younger boy, his grip on Alluka tightened. "Promise me that if … _when_ we see each other again, you'll be stronger than ever and that you'll give _me_ a fair fight."

Alluka smiled. "I promise if you promise."

And, for a rare moment, Kalluto gave a genuine smile.

--

"Killua-niisan?" That was the eighth time this was said.

For the past thirty minutes, the white-haired boy had been staring blankly at the white-washed walls, never blinking. He had been let off earlier than usual from his older brother's torture when the alarm rang obnoxiously throughout the house and grounds. He had already tended to his wounds, though most of them were already healed, and couldn't help but let his curiosity get to him. After all, it was the alarm of, not an intruder, but a traitor.

He found out whom.

Instantly, he had made a beeline to the bedroom of the second youngest and was seemingly unsurprised to see the youngest staring out of the open window, giving no indication that he had noticed someone behind him.

Surprised by the boy's relaxed posture, Killua snuck up behind Kalluto and, upon instinct, held a threatening hand against the smooth, thin neck of his youngest brother, its nails extracted and sharpened. Immediately, Kalluto stiffened before once again relaxed upon realising who it was.

"You're a little late, nii-san," he said softly, his eyes downcast. "He wanted to say goodbye to you before he left."

--

A year passed and the Zaoldyeck family lost another family member.

This time, Kalluto found himself staring out of the living room, watching the heir of their family mercilessly attack his mother and oaf of a brother before disappearing into the shadows of the long, dark corridor.

_I will find him._

Those were Killua's last words to him before he, like Alluka, released himself from the clutches of family tradition within Kukuru Mountain.

--

Half a year later, Kalluto found himself rescuing the friends of his white-haired brother, knowing that they were the only ones who could release Killua from his newly formed chains.

--

Another year came and left.

Staring up at the threatening gate before him, Kalluto tore his gaze away to look back at the volcano he had once called home. An ominous alarm could be heard ringing, echoing throughout the surrounding forest. Readjusting the bag on his back, he placed his hands on each door and effortlessly pushed opened the first-level door. On the other side, he met the curious gaze of the kind gatekeeper and sent an uncharacteristic apology look before vanishing to join his new comrades.

_I will catch up. I will be stronger. Why? Because I want to find you … both of you … so that we can be together again … just like before._

_After all, it's a promise between brothers._

* * *

**AN**: I finally took the time to edit this, but I still think there should be some more work done on it. Meh … I'm lazy.


End file.
